ZEXION: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Chay, I finally finished Zexion's! I had a bit of trouble coming up with his personality…like with Lex, I wanted him to be more than who he was in the game. I think I did a good job, ^_^ With that, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Zexion is Tetsuya Nomura's (heh-heh…that sounds funny). Sexy Zexy is ours though, ^_^

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own ZEXION unit. Please read this manual carefully to ensure proper handling and care of your model.

**Accessories**:

The ZEXION unit comes with:

1. Complete Organization XIII uniform

2. Large tome, otherwise known as a lexicon

3. Multiple college-level text books

**Common Personality Settings**

Apathetic

OMFG, I (heart) YOU!

When first activated, the ZEXION unit will be in an Apathetic mood. Many have likened him to being 'emo' because of this, but that isn't so. ZEXION unit's are known for their strong thinking abilities and are not very talkative.

It is very, very, VERY rare to get the ZEXION unit into the OMFGIHU mode, but once this level of happiness has been achieved, he will stay this way for a short amount of time until he realizes he has begun babbling like a fool and will clam up again.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XIGBAR: XIGBAR units are neither friends nor enemies, but rather mere annoyances to the ZEXION unit. XIGBAR's are popular for their joking personality, but this very thing is quick to put the ZEXION unit into the Apathetic mode and chastise them for not working. It would not hurt to have dual ownership of these units.

VEXEN: VEXEN units have known the ZEXION unit since it was the IENZO unit, as a child. They are close partners in the field of science.

LEXAEUS: This is the one unit that the ZEXION unit will open up to, and even becomes slightly hostile if the LEXAEUS unit forgets to say hello or good morning to it. These two keep quiet company, but if moved apart, either or both might become belligerent.

AXEL: Although AXEL units have never directly hurt ZEXION units, they are often behind the death of them. It is best to keep an eye on these two when around each other.

DEMYX: DEMYX units are full of bubbly energy and have a strong love for laziness and music, thus are a complete opposite to ZEXION units. Despite this, in several cases, ZEXION's will make awkward acquaintances with them. Owners have said that they appreciate anything classical or soft played by a DEMYX unit while they read.

ANSEM: After the parents of the ZEXION unit died, the ANSEM unit adopted him in. We are unsure at this moment if this adoption was a legal one, thus making ZEXION his son. Perhaps this closeness played a part in the eventual take-over of ANSEM's lab?

REPLIKU: These units have a strong sense of wanting to belong with others and to be very powerful. Due to this, they are willing to kill off other units…the ZEXION in particular. These two being in the same vicinity could very well spell death for your ZEXION unit, so association between the two should be none.

**Handling and Care**

The only thing you really need to do for your ZEXION unit is appoint him a bedroom in the house and he will take care of the rest himself. You don't even need to instruct him to bathe, for they have very sensitive noses and will take one long before you ever say anything!

Many owners have asked about how to get the ZEXION unit into the OMFG I Heart You mode…this is extremely difficult, but still possible. If you get the ZEXION unit to actually ingest sweets, place him in the vicinity of good company (this will take more than just a LEXAEUS unit actually…a high-energy unit), decorate the environment with his favorite books and maybe even inspirational posters of Einstein and Newton, get him to relax in something other than the Organization outfit (when wearing it, he feels he has to be business-like and rarely wears anything else), and if the ZEXION unit has no other worries on his mind, this is as close to the ingredients to making the OMFGIHU mode as we know.

To fully push him over the edge, give him a random gift he will love, such as an intricate puzzle. Then be prepared for your ZEXION unit to glomp you, scream out "Oh my frickin' gosh, I heart you!" then do a little dance, smile for some cameras and then finally realize his silliness and sit back down again. It's a very short process, but well worth seeing.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My daughter wants to take our ZEXION unit to her prom as her date. How would that turn out?

A: Badly. ZEXION's do not dance (ignoring the extremely rare time that you get him to do the mode mentioned above). The ZEXION unit will probably also loathe your daughter for the rest of his existence for putting him in a tux and dragging him to such a boring event.

Q: I love that ZEXION units are so responsible and independent, but everytime I let mine leave the house, he comes back with bruises, kiss marks and hickies all over him from fangirls. I think this is because he is not defending himself because he doesn't like to hit women, but I'm scared one day they're going to rape him! What should I do?

A: One day, they very well may. Crazed fangirls are a common problem with the more attractive units. Go over with your unit how to use his illusion powers in combination with his Lexicon. He will then be able to avoid the girls without ever causing them any harm.

Q: I got my ZEXION unit into the OMFGIHU mode! Except…he won't calm down. In fact…it's gotten out of hand. He hugs EVERYTHING! Plants, lamps and wild dogs! I'm thrilled he's so happy, but this can't be normal or good…

A: This could very well be a simple glitch and in which case, call our ZEXION help department for assistance in reprogramming him or in getting him a therapist. The other reason this could be happening is that your ZEXION is trying to convey that he is ready to be loved…meaning you'll need to find him a suitable unit, that way he's not hugging all items, animate and inanimate. Screen possible applicants and place them all in the same room with him. Whoever he associates the most with is his evident choice!

As a side note, you or any other human is not advised. Should the ZEXION unit snap out of this mode and realize that he has formed a romantic relationship with you, he will not hesitate to break it off. Units are not sensitive to breaking others' hearts, especially those from the Organization XIII series, since they claim they do not have a heart to feel with. Another unit will not feel the same pain a person would from such an abrupt ending of a relationship.

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

Wow, Zexion's came out kinda long. Oh well, he was fun to write for. Next up, the one and only Luna Diviner, Saix!


End file.
